I won't be telling anyone
by Raila Karian
Summary: Penny threw herself against Priya, pressing them both against the hotel door. "Never tell Leonard?" "Honey, I won't be telling ANYONE." Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Penny threw herself against Priya, pressing them both against the hotel door.

"Never tell Leonard?"

"Honey, I won't be telling ANYONE."

Priya stared at Penny's glossy caramel-colored lips, and kissed them lightly.

As her tongue slowly traced Penelope's bottom lip, the blonde moaned, and Priya gained entry to her mouth. Her tongue slowly traced Penny's, teasing her, as she slowly lead them to her luxurious hotel bed. As they reached the edge, the beautiful indian woman slowly began to move her thigh between Penny's, causing them to topple onto the marble colored cover.

Priya warned Penny.

"Stay still, or I'll stop." Comment which elicited another moan from the blonde's clenched mouth.

Priya slowly traced Penny's body, from neck to hip with her fingers, and slowly grabbed her clenched hands, to put them above their heads. She kissed Penny's neck, and kissed her way down to the top hem of her button-down tank-top, as the blonde pushed up against her. She took the fabric between her teeth, and pulled on it, pressing Penny's thighs with her own. The amateur actress gasped as Priya teased her by sucking at her neck, until there was a dark pink spot under her lilac lips.

Penny's hands were clenching tighter and tighter above her head, as she felt Priya's own beginning to roam her body. Her magnificent hands, fluttering above her stomach, lower and lower until she reached the hem of the tank, and began inching the fabric higher and higher up her abdomen, as she spiraled shapes across the alabaster skin, making her brain go fuzzy, and covering her entire body in goose-bumps. Priya reached her bra, she traced the edge with a few fingers, and began re-arranging her top, when Penny whimpered, so Priya left the tank as it was.

She slowly found her way up to Penny's lips, and kissed her, lightly at first, but then began increasing the pressure as Penny's ragged breath burned her lips into a frenzy. Priya melted into a passionate oblivion as Penny bit her lip and kissed her deeply, and their tongues fought for dominance.

Priya's thought's began to wander to the first day she met the not-actually-a-natural-blonde waitress... She recalled how badly she had wanted to damage those lips with her own, as much as they smirked at her. And those eyes, those peridot colored eyes, they just made her all warm on the inside. And her hair- wait, what? No. Focus. She hated Penny. Right?

Priya threw herself back into the moment, pulled her swollen lips from Penny's and began sucking on her neck again, right below the jawline, slowly, but fiercely.

All of a sudden, as Penny moaned once again, Priya decided to take it a step further. She began kissing the blonde's neck, just below her ear, and steadily went farther down, until she reached the first black button on Penny's white tank again. One by one, she began undoing the buttons, as the body beneath her writhed in desperation. Penny pulled her up into another scorching kiss, and Priya lost all focus.

She breathed into the apple-vanilla smelling hair, and worked her way lower, her tongue leaving a trail of her progress. As she reached Penny's chest, just above the bra's center, Penny growled. She hooked her leg behing Priya, and flipped them over, crushing them together atop of the pillows.

**A.N. So, what do you think? I'm still working on how to finish this, but I'd love feedback, please! Should I go on? Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

Priya looked up at Penny's chiseled body, still encased in a white Hello-Kitty covered bra, and pulled her down to kiss her.

Penny's impatience got the best of her and she pulled into a deeper kiss, tauntingly slow. She began to stroke Priya's arms, inching lower and lower towards her hips, whilst kissing her.

She -as had been done to her previously- began lifting Priya's grey sweater-blouse. The blonde's fingers hovered over Priya's stomach until she pulled it off completely. They locked eyes, before roaming them over the other's body. Time seemed to slow down a bit.

Penny absorbed the image of his ex-boyfriend's semi-naked girlfriend. She didn't really like Priya, but she had to admit she was beautiful.

Smooth skin, the color of caramel, which she adored on her popcorn. Deep brown eyes, like the chocolate she munched on when she was alone on Christmas. Dark hair, like her own when she didn't dye it -so, hardly ever. Soft lips, the color of true cherries, as she called them when fresh. All that, draped in a light grey brassiere, and for once, jeans.

Priya pulled herself up, and kept moving until they both were standing, and backed her up against the closet's white double doors. She placed her hands a few inches next to both sides of Penny's head, as Penny's own hugged Priya's bottom, pulling them together even further, as they kissed.

Priya unbuttoned Penny's jeans and began pulling them down, snatching a moan from the blonde. When they were at her ankles she kicked them off, turning as she did so, and slammed Priya into the wall. Penny began fiercely kissing her neck, eventually sucking on it, until Priya too had a purple blotch at the base of her neck.

Priya grabbed Penny's bottom, slid her thigh between Penny's once again, and began slowly moving it, as the blonde whimpered and pressed herself downward. Penny practivally ripped Priya's pants open and pushed them down in one movement, and they resumed, now adding Penny's leg to tantalize Priya.

Priya had been pretty sure the blonde had never been with another girl, but now she had her doubts. This woman knew her moves.

Penny bit on Priya's right shoulder, and pulled at her bra strap, which then fell mid-shoulder, exposing part of Priya's chest, and adding to Penny's lust, who immediately opened the bra and took a step back. After about two second the bra fell on it's own, and Priya was left in nothing but her underwear, to be gawked at by Penny.

The blonde pulled Priya to her and by leaning her back, gained access to her full breasts. Penny lowered her head and lightly licked one, making Priya gasp.

Her tongue began tracing wide circles, and when she reached the center she took it into her mouth, while hearing a loud moan from Priya. She sucked on it slowly, savoring the moment, and taking in the soft coffee smell that the indian woman emanated.

She then gave her full atention to the other breast, and then from the center of her chest, licked her way down to the navel, and began teasing her there as well, whilst her hands caressed Priya's breasts.

She lowered her hands to Priya's hips, and at the same time she took the edge of Priya's lingerie and pulled it off. Very slowly, she got got to her knees and kissed Priya just below the navel, causing her to growl and take a handful of the blonde's hair into her hands.

Penny looked at the beautiful woman, and licked the inside of her knee, as she worked her way up. She got between the brunette's legs and spread her, kissing and sucking as she went.

She gave special attention to the small bundle of nerves that Leonard never seemed to find, teasing it with her tongue and teeth. The taste of Priya engulfed her every sense as she licked and sucked and kissed the woman's center, driving her near insane.

The advantage of it being positioned so conveniently gave her the unique experience to see Priya's face, appearing to be cradled between her breasts -from Penny's point of view, at least-.

A shallow-breathing Priya pulled Penny up a few minutes later, and to Penny's surprise, kissed her intensely. Penny could almost smell her desperation, so she tentatively lowered a hand while watching Priya's face, who closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a small smile.

Penny put her hands on Priya's bottom and carried her over to the open window, leaning her backwards onto the windowsill for support, as Priya's dark long hair fluttered in the wind.

Penny kissed the caramel-woman's breasts, and once again took one in her mouth, as Priya gasped with pleasure. While doing this, the blonde focused her attention to Priya's reaction to her maneuvering hand.

A few minutes later a scream of pure elation emanated from the lips of Priya Koothrapalli and filled the whole floor of the hotel.

**A.N. What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
